Goodbye
by Ell Ai Hinata HunHanKris
Summary: Cinta yang di dasari dengan kebohongan [ For Event HunHan Bubble Tea ] , HunHan , KrisHan . Hurt/Comfort


Tittle : Goodbye

Cast : · Oh SeHun

· Xi LuHan

· Wu YiFan a.k.a Kris

Genre : Boys Love , Hurt Comfort

Lenght : Oneshoot

Rate : T

Summary : Cinta yang di dasari dengan Kebohongan

WARNING !

INI BOYS LOVE ATAU YAOI DAN BILA TIDAK SUKA JANGAN BACA , DON'T LIKE DON'T READ ,NO BUSH .

INI MURNI DARI IMAJINASI OTAK KU , BANYAK BANGET IMAJINASI YANG HADIR DI OTAK KU SAMPE AKU BINGUNG NULIS NYA GIMANA SOAL NYA KALAU AKU NULIS ITU LAMA BANGET DAN MALES JUGA NULIS NYA #DIGAMPAR .

INI FF PERTAMA KU DENGAN CAST HUNHAN MY OTP NO . 1 :D

MIANHAE BILA TULISAN KU JELEK ATAU SUSAH UNTUK DI MENGERTI MAKLUM BARU BELAJAR .

OKAI HAPPY READING READERS :D

Setiap menjalin hubungan pasti nya ada saja yang menghandang , kesalahan yang tidak termaafkan mungkin sekilas itu persoalan yang biasa terjadi di setiap hubungan tapi sakit yang di terima itu sulit untuk di maafkan , mungkin ini memang jalan yang harus di tentukan nya .

.

.

.

BERPISAH .

Yahh aku memutuskan untuk berpisah dengan nya setelah apa yang telah di lakukan nya pada ku .

.

.

.

.

.

_Flashback~_

" Ternyata ini eoh . . . hehehhh aku tidak menyangka kau melakukan ini pada ku " Desis ku menahan amarah kepada orang yang aku cintai , bahkan di saat seperti ini namja tampan tersebut masih mencintai namja cantik yang kini menundukkan kepala nya dalam dan terlihat bahu nya sedikit bergetar itu .

" Kenapa kau diam saja eohh . . . , "

" . . . . "

" Kau telah berani melakukan ini semua pada ku . . . " Namja tampan tersebut menggantungkan kalimat nya setelah mendengar suara nya serak , yahh namja tampan tersebut menahan air mata nya dan terlihatlah mata namja tersebut memerah , namja tampan tersebut mengalihkan pandangan dari namja cantik tersebut ke arah namja tampan yang masih berdiri di belakang namja cantik tersebut , menyaksikan seorang sepasang kekasih yang bertengkar ,

' Tidak bisa kah orang brengsek ini pergi dari sini ! '

Rasa nya namja tampan ini ingin sekali menghajar orang yang telah berani merebut cinta nya , Dia menatap tajam dan dingin kepada namja tersebut , sebelum mengalihkan pandangan nya ke namja cantik yang masih betah menundukkan kepala nya itu .

" Apa Kau memang tidak ingin bicara ! " Ucap namja tampan itu dengan nada tinggi, seperti nya namja tampan tersebut kesal di abaikan seperti ini , Ayo lah dia ini butuh penjelasan ,

" Mi . . mianhae Sehunnie " Ucap namja cantik tersebut dengan lirih nya bahkan seperti bisikan yang terdengar , tapi itu tidak mengurangi pendengaran namja tampan yang di panggil Sehunnie tersebut , dia mendengar nya suara yang benar-benar di kenal nya itu , jangan lupakan juga saat namja cantik tersebut masih memanggil nya dengan manis nya .

" Bisa kau jelaskan ini , Apa maksud nya ini eohhh ! "

Sehun mencoba bersabar karena namja cantik tersebut seperti nya masih enggan untuk bercerita .

.

.

.

.

" Sebenar nya . . . sebelum aku menjalin hubungan dengan mu aku telah mencintai namja lain yang sangat aku cintai , maafkan aku sehunnie aku tidak bermaksud untuk membohongi mu , saat kau meminta ku untuk jadi namja chingu mu sebenarnya itu hanya pelampiasan ku pada mu karena dia . . . "

Namja cantik tersebut menggantungkan kalimat nya kini suara nya benar – benar serak dan air mata nya yang di tahan nya dengan susah payah akhirnya jatuh juga .

" Dia tidak pernah melihat ku . . . Hiks hiks . . . Di . . .a hanya menganggap ku sebagai sahabat nya saja dan itu membuat ku sakit . . hiks hiks . . hiks . . Tapi setelah aku menjalin hubungan dengan mu dia tidak suka , kata nya aku hanya milik nya . . . dia baru menyadari dia mencintai ku setelah aku di miliki orang lain hiks ... hiks . . . Mianhae Sehunnie . . . "

Sehun hanya diam saja mendengarkan penjelasan dari namja cantik tersebut , dia tidak menyangka ternyata hubungan ini di dasari dengan kebohongan , Dia sungguh mencintai namja cantik ini tapi apa balasan nya . . . Bertahun – tahun bersama apakah ini semua hanya kebohongan semata , Dia merasa di bodohi selama ini .

" Lu . . . . Luhannie . . Apa benar , Jadi selama ini hubungan ini hanya kebohongan yang kau lakukan , Selama ini apa yang ku lakukan tidak berarti apa – apa untuk mu begitu . . . ., Aku sungguh tidak menyangka kau melakukan ini pada ku , Aku kira kau mencintai ku . . . . Kau terlihat bahagia saat bersama ku , Jadi ini hanya kebohongan . . . hahhhhh . . . "

Sehun menjedah ucapan nya , pikiran nya kalut sekarang , sebenar nya dia ingin menanyakan nya tentang hubungan namja cantik tersebut yang di ketahui bernama Luhan itu dengan namja tampan yang masih setia berdiri di belakang Luhan itu . Tapi sungguh dia tidak sanggup menanyakan nya , Tapi dia juga butuh penjelasan ini semua , dia akan memutuskan jalan yang di ambil nya setelah mendengar dari ucapan dari orang yang masih di cintai nya itu meskipun dia tau dia selama ini di hianati oleh kekasih nya sendiri .

" Sejak kapan kalian telah menjalin hubungan di belakang ku . . Luhan " Ucapan Sehun melirih

Luhan masih menundukkan kepala nya dengan bahu bergetar , Sehun tidak tahan dan dengan segera tangan besar sehun mengangkat dagu Luhan dengan penuh perasaan dia tidak ingin menyakiti namja cantik yang di cintai nya ini meskipun namja cantik tersebut telah membuat nya terluka , Sehun menatap mata Luhan dengan pancaran mata teduh nya yang menyiratkan cinta Sehun kepada Luhan dan Luhan hanya bisa menangis merasa bersalah dengan apa yang di lakukan nya selama ini , Sehun yang melihat pipi Luhan basah karena air mata segera mengusap nya dengan jempol jari nya dengan lembut . melihat perlakuan Sehun pada nya semakin membuat Luhan merasa bersalah di saat seperti ini Sehun masih bisa bersikap lembut pada nya setelah apa yang di lakukan nya pada Sehun , Di satu sisi dia merasa kasihan pada Sehun Tapi di sisi lain Luhan sangat mencintai namja lain yang menjadi cinta pertama nya .

" Se . . . jak Dua bulan yang lalu Sehun " Ucap Luhan dengan suara serak dan lirih nya itu , Air mata nya mengalir lagii seakan tidak mau berhenti .

Ucapan Luhan benar – benar menohok hati nya meskipun Sehun mengantisipasi nya ini akan terjadi .

Sehun menghembuskan nafas nya . . . dia harus memutuskan sekarang meskipun dalam hati dia tidak rela , Sehun tersenyum tipis saat akan memulai kata – kata nya yang mungkin jadi akhir segala nya .

" Baiklah . . . mungkin memang kita harus berpisah Luhannie , Aku tidak apa – apa , Bila itu memang yang membuat mu lebih bahagia aku akan melepas mu untuk nya , . . . Mianhae jika selama ini aku hanya jadi penghalang buat kalian . . . jad- "

" Sehunnie cukup . . . hiks . . .hiks kau jangan membuat ku semakin bersalah . . hiks aku yang salah di sini Mianhae . . hiks hiks . . . "

Belum sempat Sehun melanjutkan ucapan nya Luhan menerjang tubuh nya terlebih dahulu dan kembali menangis di pelukan Sehun , Dan Sehun membalas nya dengan erat , seakan tidak ingin melepaskan pelukan ini , ini sungguh nyaman Sehun masih tidak ingin mengakhiri nya tapi apa boleh buat memang ini yang harus terjadi , Dia pernah berjanji pada Luhan bahwa dia akan melakukan apapun untuk membuat Luhan bahagia , Dan inilah kebahagian Luhan dia bahagia bersama cinta pertama nya dan dia harus merelakan nya pergi untuk kebahagian nya .

Sehun melepaskan pelukan nya dan memegang pundak Luhan , Sehun menghapus air mata Luhan yang membanjiri pipi kemerahan nya dengan lembut .

" Kenapa kau menangis . . Seharus nya kau bahagia kan , Aku tidak apa – apa jangan khawatirkan aku hemmzz " Ucap Sehun dengan nada Lembut seperti biasa nya , Sehun tidak berubah pikir Luhan , Sehun masih sama seperti saat dia dan Sehun masih bersama sebagai sepasang kekasih , dan itu cukup membuat hati Luhan menghangat karena nya . Tapi bagaimana pun juga ini sudah terjadi hubungan ini tidak bisa di lanjutkan karena dari awal ini sudah menjadi keputusan nya dan apapun resiko nya akan dia tanggung , walaupun akan ada yang tersakiti di sini . katakanlah dia egois , Luhan menyadari itu demi untuk bersama seorang sahabat yang di cintai nya dia merelakan hubungan nya dengan Sehun berantakan .

" Sehunnie mianhae . . . aku tidak bermaksud untuk menyakiti mu , selama ini kau baik pada ku . . aku bahagia saat bersama mu sungguh . . , tapi aku tidak bisa melanjutkan hubungan ini . . . mianhae " Ucap Luhan dengan berderai air mata yang membanjiri pipi nya .

Sehun sakit melihat nya berasa dia di permainkan oleh cinta , kenapa cinta ini begitu rumit .

" Gwaenchana . . . Kau jangan menangis terus kau ini cengeng sekali " Ucap Sehun dengan setengah mengejek Luhan dengan kekehan nya itu dan tak lupa menghapus air mata Luhan di pipi kemerahan nya .

" Baiklah ku rasa cukup sampai di sini . . ., Semoga kau bahagia Luhan , Dan kau . . . " Sehun menggantungkan ucapan nya dan mengalihkan pandangan nya ke namja yang berada di belakang Luhan ,

" Jagalah Luhan dengan baik dan selalu bahagiakan dia . . . . Kris " Tidak seperti tadi Sehun menatap namja itu yang di ketahui bernama Kris dengan tajam dan dingin , Sekarang Sehun menatap Kris dengan senyum tipis nya .

" Aku akan selalu membuat dia bahagia , Kau tenang saja " Ucapan Kris terdengar tegas dan itu membuat Sehun Lega mendengar nya setidak nya pengorbanan Sehun tidak sia – sia , Walaupun sakit itu masih ada di hati nya . Demi orang yang di cintai nya dia rela melakukan ini .

" Baiklah aku pergi . . . . Anyeong . ."

Sehun pergi dengan meninggalkan cinta nya yang telah dia lepas dan tidak akan kembali , Sehun pergi dengan mata merah menahan air mata nya yang ingin memyeruak keluar , Sehun mendongakkan kepala dan mengerjap berkali - kali menghalau air mata nya untuk tidak keluar .

' Gomawo Lu . . . Saranghae . . ' Sekuat apapun Sehun menahan nya air mata nya tetap keluar dan Sehun membiarkan nya begitu saja .

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Flashback End ~_

Sehun menghembuskan nafas panjang nya dan tersenyum miris mengingat masa lalu yang sangat susah untuk di lupakan nya . Cinta yang di hianati dan Cinta yang di dasari dengan kebohongan , Dia tidak menyangka cerita cinta pertama Sehun akan berakhir seperti ini . .

Sudah tiga tahun Sehun meninggalkan kota yang banyak kenangan manis dengan cinta pertama nya yang memberikan luka , yaitu kota seoul korea selatan dan selama ini Sehun melanjutkan hidup nya dengan melanjutkan studi nya di jepang , kehidupan Sehun di Jepang biasa saja seperti kebanyakan orang yang menuntut ilmu di negeri orang .

.

.

.

_All i hate to say goodbye_

_ will better of this way_

_It's time to say goodbye_

END ~

.

.

. Gomawo yang sempat mampir dan baca nih Ff , Mianhae bila tidak memuaskan . . .

Mohon di Review ya kasi aku kritikan dengan tulisan ku ini apa yang harus aku rubah soal nya aku baru belajar

Gomawo Readers . . .

See Yaaa ...


End file.
